Technical Field
This disclosure relates to a camera mount system, and more specifically, to a passive thermal compensation mechanism for adjusting focus in a camera lens system.
Description of the Related Art
In an integrated image sensor and camera lens system a lens mount is connected to a lens barrel via a collet such that the image sensor is aligned to maintain lens focus. The materials used for the camera lens mount, lens barrel, and collet may expand or contract due to changes in temperature of the lens assembly. Additionally, the lens optical elements inside the lens barrel can increase or decrease the focal length of the lens due to changes in temperature. The expansion or contraction of any of the components, along with the change in the focal length may cause the positions of the lenses to shift along the optical axis, thus altering the distance between the lenses and the image sensor. This affects the focus of the lenses and compromises performance and yield.